


B.A.P song series: Kingdom

by rosegukk



Series: B.A.P song series [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Kingdoms fall when mixed with love.





	B.A.P song series: Kingdom

A dull ringing in his ears muffles the sounds of the battle raging around him. Yongguk pulls at his armor haphazardly, letting each piece drop to the ground as he stumbles closer to his target. With each step his body grows heavier, his muscles weary and pleading for a moment of rest. He sinks to his knees and falls forward on to his hands, his sword lying tossed to the side. His breaths come in ragged gasps in the hopes of forcing more air into his lungs, but the blood that pools in his mouth blocks the way. His eyes become fixed on the bright spots of crimson that adorn his dirtied hands; tokens of war he wished did not have to be paid. His heart twinges at the thought of all the men that left their stains on him, men who now lie broken on the barren soil.

_This is not how it was supposed to happen_ , he thinks, digging his fingers into the black soil, _I have failed my people_.

Yongguk lifts his head to stare across the chaos in front of him. His eyes fall on her and he bites back the name that forms on his lips. He cannot call out to her, not now as she stands in line with the enemy. A crooked smile pulls at one corner of his mouth as he remembers that she was to be his queen. She looks at him for a moment before turning her eyes away, guilt flickering across her features.

“Figures,” Yongguk rattles out, “She really was too good to be true.” However, the realization that she had always been the enemy could not extinguish the feelings that bubbled up in his chest when he thought of her. Even though she was about to cost him his kingdom, he could not take back the pieces of himself he had so willingly given her.

It makes him furious. His people are losing their homes and their lives because he had become careless. He neglected his duties and ignored the signs because he had been blinded by that awful thing called love. He is enraged because he cannot force his feelings from his heart for the sake of his people. He does not deserve to be their king anymore.

Yongguk’s gaze falls back to his hands, hope for victory, for survival, draining from his body with every weakening beat of his heart. He has lost. Tears of frustration fall freely down his cheeks and drip on to his hands, smearing the dirt and blood together.

There is no way out. He is defeated.

The soft thud of footsteps behind him makes his breath catch in his throat. _No_ , he muses, _hope is not lost yet_.

A dry chuckle slips past his cracked lips as he straightens himself up. He takes in as deep a breath as he can, his lungs objecting to the expansion, and catches her eyes. Through the clamoring of metal against metal he hears her general call out an echoing order.

_Nock._

Yongguk reaches out to the side, his fingers grazing over the gilded hilt of his sword. _I can do this_. He feels the presence of the five men behind him. With them standing next him he can do anything. He tightens his grip around his sword and sticks the blade of it into the ground to steady him as he stands. Another order rings across the field.

_Draw._

He finds her again. She has a bow in her hand but has not drawn it back like the thousands that stand with her. He gives her a nod and watches as tears pool in the corner of her eyes. She straightens her shoulders and pulls back on the string.

The five men make their way to stand on either side of him. A small spark of hope ignites within him, even though the chances of survival are minuscule, he will continue on until his last breath with his friends by his side. With a lingering smile to his queen he braces himself as the final order is called out.

_Loose._


End file.
